Professor Elric Goes to Hogwarts
by weebeasty
Summary: Edward gets a job as a professor at Howarts. Unfortunatley he gets more than he Bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

POSTED!

Alchemy Professor Wanted!

Albus Dumbledore stood at the edge of his desk, about as close to maiming someone as he had ever come in his life. The newly appointed High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge stood no more than five feet away, Cornelius Fudge by her side, smiling wickedly at the Headmaster.

"So you see Professor Dumbledore," Umbridge was saying, "you need to fill the empty slot now that Divination has been dropped from the school's curriculum. I am sorry to say that you need to fill this slot no later than Wednesday of next week. Otherwise, the Ministry will have no choice but to fill it for you."

"I see." Dumbledore sat back down. "I had my suspicions that the Ministry would try and place one of its own here at Hogwarts. I must say however, that Divination never crossed my mind as a class unworthy of teaching to the students."

Both Ministry officials were not expecting the easy way in which the Headmaster was taking this news. "Very well then." Fudge said. "We will be back next week to check on your replacement. Until then."

When they had both left the room, Dumbledore finally allowed himself to relax. He truly had expected this, just not this early. The term did not start for another two months.

"Professor?" came Minerva McOnogal's voice from the hallway.

"Please come in Minerva." Dumbledore answered.

"Is it true?" she asked. "Did they cut Divination?"

"I am afraid so, and they have given me until next week to find a replacement."

"How are we supposed to create an entirely new class in one week!" Mongol sputtered.

"Why, it will be extremely easy." Dumbledore had an unusually wicked grin on his face. "When one expects a blow like this, you come prepared. I have already begun preparations for the newest class to be taught at Hogwarts."

"What?" McOnogal asked after Dumbledore stopped for dramatics.

"Alchemy."

Dear Mr. Elric,

I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has recently begun classes in Alchemy. Alas, we find ourselves without enough professors in which to teach this class. Your reputation as a genius in this field precedes you. The staff and I would like to extend to you the job as professor to the fifth, sixth, and seventh year students. The other professor that we have procured has declined the position as Head of Staff for the Alchemy department, so we would extend to you this position as well. In accordance with the regulations of the Ministry of Magic, we need your response no later than June 21st. we are sorry if this is an inconvenience to you, but the current situation we find ourselves in was brought upon us very suddenly. We happily await your response. 

Sincerely yours,

Albus Dumbledore

Edward finished reading the strange letter, utterly perplexed. Number one- Never had he heard of Hogwarts OR magic. Second- since when did owls deliver mail? And third- him, Edward Elric, teach!

"I must be going crazy." He muttered.

"What was that, Nii-san?" his brother Alphonse asked. "And why is there an owl at our window?"

"It delivered this." Ed said, handing the letter to his brother.

Al read it over quickly. "What!"

"That is what I said." Ed muttered.

"But… brother, magic doesn't exist, does it?"

"Not according to the laws of nature." Ed answered. "But since when do owls deliver mail?"

"Maybe it was trained?" Al chipped in.

"Maybe." Ed sighed. "Only one way to find out." With that, he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"What are you doing?" Al asked, walking over to Ed.

"writing back."

Dear Mr. Dumbledore,

Sorry, don't believe in magic. Prove it.

Signed,

Edward Elric 

Dumbledore read the letter very quickly, surprised by Edward's abruptness. "Interesting."

"What was that professor?" McOnogal asked, looking up from her _Daily Prophet_.

"It seems that I will have to go and prove to Mr. Elric that magic does indeed exist."

"Sir!" McOnogal spluttered. "Can someone like that teach at a wizarding school?"

"Minerva, he will be teaching Alchemy. What he needs to know about magic he can learn over the next two months." Dumbledore stood and walked to the door.

"What if he does not take the job?" Minerva persisted.

"He will." He replied with a knowing smile.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II 

I am Albus Dumbledore

Colonel Roy Mustang was just finishing his early morning coffee when the door to his office burst open, revealing an irate Fullmetal Alchemist. Before he could say a word, Ed threw a letter at him, screaming "WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS MUSTANG!"

Roy read the letter. With every word his eyebrows rose closer to his scalp. "What the hell indeed."

"Don't act like you didn't send it!" Ed yelled.

"Why would I send you something like this?" Roy asked, anger replacing amusement.

"To throw us off!"

"Why would I want to throw you off!" Roy stood up to have a better view over his pile of paperwork. "You _do_ work for me."

"Then who sent it?" Al asked calmly, walking into the room, Riza Hawkeye right behind him, her gun drawn. "Keep it down in here," She said in a flat tone. "people are trying to work."

All three of them looked at Riza's gun with dread. More than once had they been on the receiving end of that thing.

"Uh, sure thing Lieutenant." Roy said nervously.

"No problem." Ed stuttered.

"So… Ed have you replied to this… letter?" Roy asked. He glanced back down at the letter, trying to remember where he had heard the name Dumbledore before.

"Yeah." Ed answered, plopping down in one of the chairs in front of Roy's desk. "I sent it with the same owl that brought that." He gestured to the letter.

"It came by owl?" Roy asked incredulously. Something clicked inside his head. _Now I remember where I've seen that name!_ "This could be real."

"What?" Ed said incredulously.

"I have heard of a man named Albus Dumbledore before. He comes to the country every once in a while and takes children to some school in a place called Scotland."

"Has the Military checked him out?"

"Many times." Roy ground his teeth. "but every time we send someone after him they always come back empty handed."

Ed's mind had kicked in now. "Do you think he is dangerous?"

"I don't know." Roy answered. "We never see the children again most of the time, but according to the parents they are alive and well. In fact most have pictures of their children from after they were taken."

Ed pondered on this for several moments. "What do you think I should do?"

This surprised Roy the most. Edward Elric asking him for advice!

"What did you write in your return letter?" Ed told him. "Then wait and see what this Dumbledore does."

"And if he doesn't do anything?"

"The case was closed years ago." Roy responded. "if he doesn't respond then we really can't do anything."

Before anything else could be said, there was a knock on the door followed by Riza. "Colonel, there is someone here to see Major Elric."

Roy was momentarily confused before giving his okay to Riza to send him in. _Who would know Ed was in my office?_

A man dressed in long, flowing light blue robes, half-moon glasses, and an extremely long white beard walked into Roy's office."Good evening gentlemen." That man said. "I am Albus Dumbledore."

Shocked silence enveloped the room. Ed was the first to recover. He quickly stood and found the most defensible position, which brought the others out of their stupor. They joined Ed in preparing for a fight.

Dumbledore never lost his cool. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"The Colonel was just telling us about your taking kids away to _school_ them." Ed spat. "What do you really do to them?"

"Why my staff and I teach them how to properly use their magical abilities." Dumbledore said, still keeping calm.

"Don't be so naive." Roy said, dead calm. "Do you actually think we would believe that bull about magic?"

"If you don't believe in magic then I can demonstrate." He quickly pulled out a long piece of wood and pointed it at Roy's coffee on his table. He spoke some unintelligible words, and the coffee turned into a rat.

All three alchemists jumped back in surprise as the rat jumped down off the table and ran out of sight. "Believe me now?" Dumbledore asked, a face splitting smile on his face.

"H- how did you do that!" all three said almost unintelligibly.

"I transfigured the coffee into the rat." Dumbledore explained. "It is a very rudimentary spell. Students at Hogwarts learn it in their first year."

"You did not use a transmutation circle." Ed pointed out.

"Magic does not use transmutation circles." Dumbledore explained. "Instead we use wands and incantations, potions and charms."

By now they had relaxed from Dumbledore's entrance. Something about his manor had told them that he was in no way dangerous. He continued his explanation of magic and its uses. Roy, Ed, and Al soaked in every word.

By the time Dumbledore had finished Ed had resigned himself to the fact that magic did exist. Through his words and several more demonstrations Dumbledore had not only convinced Ed, but had brought Roy to the conclusion that the military could use this magic.

"Mr. Dumbledore," Roy began, "could Alchemists learn to use magic?"

"Why yes." Dumbledore replied. "Magic in principle uses the same energy as alchemy. Alchemy however applies directly to the laws of nature. Magic applies itself directly to the imagination. Both powers are equal in ability, but they differ in specialty."

"I see." Roy muttered. "There may be something in your going to this school."

"What!" Ed shouted.

"Think of it." Roy said. "there may be another way to getting your brother back other than the Philosopher's Stone."

"Like what?" Ed snapped.

"Did you say the Philosopher's Stone?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Al chirped up.

"I once helped Nicholas Flamel create a Philosopher's Stone." Dumbledore mused. "that was years ago, and the stone has long since been destroyed, but there are things in the wizarding world of similar power."

"Like what?" Ed said now intensely interested.

"If you came to Hogwarts as a teacher, I could provide you with all the information you need." Dumbledore now had a concrete reason for Ed to become a teacher. "plus you will get to learn many forms of magic that alchemists normally would not be able to do."

Ed thought long and hard on the options. Never had such an opportunity come up. If he could get his brother back to normal without having to go through the pains of getting a Philosopher's Stone.

"When do we leave."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

Winrey and Hogwarts

There was very little to pack for Ed and Al. All of their belongings they carried with them in one suitcase, which Edward had not unpacked since they had returned to Central a week earlier. They went up to their rooms to get the case, then went back down to meet Roy and Dumbledore at the main entrance.

"Are you ready?" asked the Headmaster.

"No." Al replied. "We need to say goodbye to Winrey before we leave."

"Winrey lives in Rizenbul," Roy said crisply. "It will take you two days to get there by train."

"Actually," Dumbledore interrupted, "I can apperat to Rizenbul."

"_A parrot?_" Ed said confused.

"Apperat." Dumbledore corrected. "It is how most Wizards get around. You simply think of where you need to be, twist, and you're there."

"We've never done that before." Al admitted.

"Most others your age don't either." Dumbledore said. "We do not let students test for an apperating license until their seventeenth birthday."

"Ah."

"Fullmetal." Roy said, gesturing for him to have a few words in private.

"What." Ed said walking over.

"I want weekly reports on your findings." Roy began. "And I have talked to Dumbledore about your… condition. He believes no one will say much about your automail, just don't go around showing off."

"Like I do that." Ed said crossly.

"And try to watch your temper. "Roy almost moaned. "I know you're a little volatile about your height-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL PEOPLE WON'T NOTICE AND SQUASH HIM IN AN OPEN FIELD!"

"See what I mean?" Roy Smirked, sharing a look with Dumbledore.

"Well!" Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes." The brothers said.

"Oh! Fullmetal!" Roy shouted. "Someone will be by to see you around Christmas."

"Alright!" Edward yelled. "Can we leave now?"

"Just take a firm grip of my hand." Dumbledore held out his right hand. Ed and Al grasped and the next thing they new they felt like their entire bodies were being squeezed through toothpaste tubes. When it was over, they found themselves in a field not half a mile from Winrey Rockbell's house.

"Which way is Mrs. Rockbell's house?" Dumbledore asked.

"About half a mile east from here." Al replied.

"Good. We should get moving." Dumbledore began walking in the direction that Al pointed. The two brothers followed. Along the way Dumbledore told Ed of his role as a professor, and of the rest of the faculty at Hogwarts.

They reached Winrey's house in less than an hour. Ed immediately ran up to the door and knocked loudly. A few moments later a young woman with long blonde hair answered the door.

"Hi Winrey!" Ed and al said smiling ear to ear.

"What did you break now?" Winrey said, pulling out a very large wrench.

"No, no!" Ed yelled, putting up his arms in defense. "We didn't break anything!"

"We just came to say hi." Al said trying to sate Winrey's need to do bodily harm.

"Oh!" the wrench disappeared behind her while she put on a big smile. "Then please come in. Who's this?"

"Albus Dumbledore." Said man bowed. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Someone hanging around Ed and Al with manners?" Winrey said smiling. "Maybe you'll be a good influence on them."

"Not a chance." Ed mumbled.

They all went in and sat down while Winrey went to find Auntie Pinako and make some drinks.

"Hello Edward my boy." Pinako said entering the room. "And Alphonse. My aren't you two in a little to good a shape for a visit? Usually the only thing holding you two together is string and thumbtacks."

"Yeah, well, we decided we needed a visit." Al said, raising his right hand behind his head.

"You two never stop in for a visit." Winery reentered the room.

"I have a new assignment." Ed put in.

"Brother is going to teach alchemy." Al chirped.

"Edward _teaching!_" Winrey and Pinako said incredulously.

"Yes." Dumbledore said, bringing the attention of the two women to him.

"Uhm… who are you?" Pinako asked.

"Albus Dumbledore." He bowed again. "Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Pinako nearly choked on her tea.

"Pinako!" Ed yelled. "Are you alright?"

Pinako managed to get her coughing under control. "Did… you say… witchcraft and wizardry?"

"Yes." There was a question in Dumbledore's voice.

"You don't happen to know a Minerva McOnogal?"

"Yes." Dumbledore was now smiling. "Minerva came to see Mrs. Rockbell's parents fifteen years ago to see if they would allow her to come and learn magic."

This time everyone choked on their tea. Finally Winrey was able to say, "They what!"

"You were borne with the ability to use magic Mrs. Rockbell. Unfortunately they declined our offer."

"I can learn magic?" Winrey almost whispered.

"Yes."

_SEVERAL HOURS LATER…_

After much debating, Dumbledore decided to take Winrey with them. Though Winrey was a mechanic, she said it would be nice to know a little magic to help around the house. Of coarse Pinako had to convince Winrey that she would be alright without her for a year. Plus she would come home for Christmas. So at the end of the day three people were holding onto Dumbledore's arm instead of just two.

Ed was snickering. "You're gonna love this."

Before Winrey could ask what he meant, Dumbledore Apperated.

When they finally made it out, winery suddenly produced wrench and threw it at Ed.

"OW!"

"That's for not warning me!"

Before Ed could retort Al interrupted them. "Guys! Look!"

Before them stood the most beautiful castle either of them had ever seen.

With a knowing voice Dumbledore announced, "My friends, welcome to Hogwarts."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV

Ed, Al and Winry spent the next two months preparing for the school year. Dumbledore gave them all the material they needed to learn the past four years of class work. Ed and Al, for the most part found this easy. They both could go through a mountain books in just a short time. Winry however, spent her time learning the practical uses of spells and charms. They made up the difference by quizzing each other.

Their first trip to Diagon Alley was an adventure in itself. Ed, being a scientist, sputtered and choked at nearly everything he saw. Their time spent mostly in a place called Ollivader's getting their wands. Ed's was seven inches with a phoenix feather, Al's was ten inches with unicorn hair, and Winry's was nine inches with dragon's heartstring.

Next, they walked around in search of Al and Winry's school supplies. They had a particularly fun time finding their books. The first thing Ed had done when they arrived was wire Roy for all of his research funds. The result was Ed buying a copy of almost every book in the store. They had to request for help in getting the books to Hogwarts. They quickly finished there business after that and got Ed back before he had a heart attack.

Ed, Al, and Winry quickly started on their catching up with the fifth years when they got back to the castle. It was hard saying who did the best. While Ed and Al excelled in the bookwork, Winry was a whiz at the practical use of spells. They each helped each other and were soon at a level with the other fifth years. To their utter amazement, the teachers found themselves giving the three Amestris teens practical exams for the first and second years by one month.

Ed and the other's were with Dumbledore in the library practicing potions for their third year exam, when the door burst wide open, revealing a squat, froglike woman in her mid forties.

"Alright!" she yelled. "Where are they?"

"Where are whom?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"You know _whom_!" she shrieked. "Those two Alchemy professors you dredged up! Where are they?"

"Well, I'm afraid Professor Mason will not be joining us for another week, but you can reach him at Whizgram in America if you must talk to him."

"And the other?" the woman spat.

"Why, Professor Elric is right in front of you." He gestured over to Ed and Al and Winry.

Without preamble, 'the Frog', as Ed would later affectionately call her, the woman walked right up to Al. "Well Mr. Elric, it seems your as absurd as all the other teachers Dumbledore has on staff."

"Uhm… Dolores, that's Professor Elric's younger brother." Dumbledore interjected, seeing the fire start burning in Ed's eyes.

"Well there isn't anyone else here old enough to teach is there. Unless you gave the job to the girl."

Everyone moaned when they saw Ed slowly rise. "Excuse me. _I'm_ Professor Elric."

Silence was quickly followed by outright laughter. Umbridge ruffled his hair. "Don't play games with me boy. It may not be the school season yet, but I can still expel troublemakers."

Al and Winry quickly grabbed Dumbledore and flung themselves to the floor. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU THINK I'M SO SMALL THE STUDENTS WILL TRY AND WALK OVER ME? THAT I'M TINY! I'M MICROSCOPIC! I'M THE BEST DAMN ALCHEMIST YOU'LL EVER MEET YOU BIG POMPUSS FROG!"

With every word, Umbridge was stepping back towards the door. This little hothand was really giving her his all. Ed was still ranting when everyone else noticed that Umbridge had fled that room. They had to subdue Ed physically from going after her.

When they passed the third year exams, Ed stopped his lessons with the others to prepare his class schedules for the fifth, sixth, and seventh years. He worked night and day to work out how he was going to teach the students. In the end however, he had to go to Dumbledore for advice.

Near a week after the incident with Umbridge, Ed found himself walking up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. When he reached the top, he knocked twice before entering. Inside he found the Headmaster talking with tall man in his late twenties. He was well dressed for a muggle with a sweater and khakis that fit neatly. His hair was brown and near chin length and he had blues eyes.

"Ah, Edward!" Dumbledore smiled, standing up from his desk. "Please come in. I was just about to send for you. I would like you to meet your one and only staff member, Daniel Mason." He gestured to the man. "Daniel, this is Edward Elric, your head of staff."

"Pleased to meet you." The man said, holding out his hand. "And please call me Daniel."

Ed took Daniels hand in his. "And you can call me Ed." He quickly got down to business. "Headmaster, I came up here to ask for advise on my work schedule, but I guess me and Daniel here should put our heads together first and see what we can come up with."

"Yes, that would be splendid." Dumbledore gave them the go ahead. "Come back when you two have iron out your schedules and I'll approve them."

Ed quickly grew to like Daniel. He was a native of Amestris and had moved to a place call the United States after he turned eighteen. He knew quite a bit about Ed and his adventures. He said he kept up with news from the old country as best he could.

Al and Winry both took a weary liking to him. They both sensed a man keeping secrets, but they soon forgot their feelings and joined him and Ed in their classrooms while they worked out their schedules.

Soon, Ed found himself back at the door of Dumbledore's office. This time he knocked and waited for the Headmaster to call him in. he showed the old wizard his and Daniel's plan, which Dumbledore had little to add. After it was approved, Ed made to leave, but Dumbledore called him back.

"Edward, I was wondering if you could join Minerva in patrolling Diagon Alley for the next week." He began. "I normally send teachers there to watch over the students as they prepare for school just incase they get into a little mischief. I think you could do well meeting some of your soon to be students before classes start."

"I don't know…" Ed said warily, not trying to commit.

"I assure you it will be perfectly alright. All you have to do is point out anything suspicious to Minerva. She can handle it." Dumbledore added some of his charm to his voice.

"Oh… Alright." Ed huffed, trotting out of the office. He was pushed out of the way by Umbridge, who was walking in. she had taken it to heart to avoid the little cannon in the hallways, but her number one priority ever since their first encounter was to get Ed sacked.

"Ah, professor Umbridge." Dumbledore smiled. "I was expecting you sooner. Please go on about your business Edward. Make sure Minerva knows your going with her to patrol the Alley."

"Sure thing." Ed ground out, shooting daggers at Umbridge. He walked out of the room.

Dumbledore could see the tension melt off the rather large witch when Ed left. He smiled his first genuine smile in her presence because of that. "What can I help you with-"

Umbridge cut him off. "How can you be so stupid, Dumbledore. To actually think that the Ministry would allow you to hire an eleven year old as a teacher-"

"Stop right there, Dolores." The angry tone in his voice shocked her. "Edward is more qualified to teach Alchemy than anyone you _or_ the Ministry could ever find. He is the youngest State Alchemist in Amestris history. The Fuehrer himself recommended him."

"The Ministry doesn't even recognize that Amestris exists." She huffed.

"Too true. But that still does not discredit the fact that if you continue to harass Edward, they may take political action. How would Cornelius feel if he suddenly had an international crisis on his hands?"

Umbridge sputtered, but could not come up with a retort.

"Please leave Edward alone, Dolores. You do not know what can happen in an incident like that."

"What's that supossed to mean!"

"Anything, I suppose."

Umbridge stormed out oh his office.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V

The World Knows

"You know," Ed was saying, "the first time I came here I nearly lost my mind."

"Don't be so dramatic." Minerva drawled.

"I'm not being dramatic." Ed muttered. "After a lifetime of alchemy all this magic could make anyone go insane."

Minerva sighed. It was obvious to everyone this morning that Ed was not looking forward to this day. He had taken to grumbling and moaning at everything. "What is the problem Edward?"

It was Ed's turn to sigh. "Just nervous I guess. I'd rather wait till classes start to meet the students. Here I'm just another teenager."

"As long as you are a teacher at Hogwarts," Minerva said sternly, " you carry that authority everywhere you go."

It took a moment for Minerva to realize she was walking by herself. She turned back to see Ed staring at her, a small smile on his face.

"Thanks Professor." He said.

"Please, call me Minerva when we are not in front of the students." She said, smiling back.

"Only if you call me Ed."

They continued to walk until they came across a trio of students. Minerva steered towards them.

All three students stopped their conversation when they saw them coming towards them.

"Hello Professor McOnogal." One said.

"Good afternoon Miss Patil." Minerva said, coming up and looking at the copy of _Witch Weekly_ she was carrying. "May I see that?"

"Oh.. uhm… yes." She handed over the magazine. On the magazine was a moving picture of Ed, sitting in a chair reading. The headline read-

PINTE-SIZED PROFESSOR 

THE NEW ALHCEMY TEACHER THAT CANNOT BE OUT OF SCHOOL YET

Both Minerva and Ed almost lost it. Never had Ed been so humiliated in his life. But to Minerva's infinite gratitude to the powers that be, Ed calmly read the article and handed it back to Pavarty.

"You really shouldn't read crap like that." Ed said calmly.

Minerva had to walk very quickly to catch up to Ed. Little did Ed or Minerva know that Pavarty and her friends were actually looking at the picture, not the article. The basis for the Edward Elric Fan Club, the P.E.F.C., was founded that day.

After several more hours of trying not to lose his temper as more and more articles about him popped up, Ed finally had had more than he could stand and asked Minerva if he could go back to the school. She took him back, then returned to Diagon Alley.

With nothing else to do, Ed retired to his room to write up his weekly report. Winry, who's rooms were connected to the same common room as Ed's and Al's, was sitting by the fire reading about her new favorite subject, Quiditch.

"Hey Ed." She smiled. " Professor Dumbledore wants to see you. He wants you to ask Roy something."

"Fine." He grumbled. "I'll just write up my report and go see him."

Flame,

Finished writing up class schedules. Kids will be here in twelve days. I was in a magazine. It sucked. Bad day. Albus is sending you a letter.

Fullmetal 

"Edward please come in." Dumbledore smiled as Ed walked into his office.

"You said you needed to see me about something?" Ed made himself comfortable in a chair.

"Yes. I was wondering if you could ask Colonel Mustang if he could send us a few books on alchemy. Our library may be large, but that is a subject we have very little material on. The students will want something for reference."

"I'm sure Colonel Obnoxious can send something." Ed thought for a moment. "But the military has complete control over the five main libraries. You would have a better time going to Xing, or one of the other nations."

"I see." Dumbledore looked strait into Ed's eyes. "Your country does not have much tolerance for its people do they?" it was a statement.

Ed could not meet Dumbledore's eyes. "No." His voice became fierce. "But me, the Colonel, and everyone at East Headquarters are trying to change that."

"Good." Dumbledore abruptly changed the topic. "So how are you settling in?"

"Fair enough." Ed grumbled. "Except for that damned _Witch Weekly_ article everything's going fine."

"Ah, you saw it." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Hard not to when everyone at that damn Alley is carrying one around." He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not so sure this is a good idea anymore."

"The best ideas are never the easy ones."

"Tell that to my pride."

"Edward." The serious tone his voice brought back Ed's full attention. "There is something I want you to do for me."

"Yes?"

"I want you and Daniel to teach the students defensive alchemy."

Ed was perplexed. "Why? Aren't they taught how to defend themselves in D.A.D.A.?"

"Usually yes. But I am afraid that Professor Umbridge has other plans."

"Why?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "You have heard of Lord Voldemort?" Ed nodded. "Through the events of last year, we have concluded that he has returned. Unfortunately, the Ministry does not believe us-"

"So they sent Umbridge to watch over you." Ed finished.

"Very observant." Dumbledore said, smiling. "The Ministry is trying everything they can to discredit us, hence the _Witch Weekly._"

"So you want me to pull double shift. Teach them alchemy and how to use it in a fight."

"You're very quick."

Ed leaned back, gloating. "They don't call me a genius for nothing."

They both laughed at that.

The day the students were supposed to arrive, Ed was told that Al and Winry had decided, with the Headmaster's approval, to enroll as fifth year students. Both had demonstrated that they both were very quick learners in Transfiguration, so they were given class schedules and sorted before everyone had arrived.

Minerva was absolutely beaming. "Two new Gryffindors! You'll have to move up into the Tower with the rest of your house, but I'm sure you'll be welcome!"

So it ended up that Ed had to make his way down to the Great Hall and sit up at the teacher's table without them. When he reached the great hall, Professor Flitwik ushered him over to sit next to him.

"I say," Flitwik absolutely reeked happiness, "You must be so proud of your friends. I was in Ravenclaw myself, but Gryffindor is a splendid House!"

"Quiet you two!" Snape, who Ed had taken an immediate disliking to, hissed. "Here come the students."

Ed growled, but shut his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the good reviews so far!

This is my first actual story, so I don't really know where it is going, but i promise you won't be disappointed

CHAPTER IV

Ed watched the students file in with curiosity. Many of them- actually almost all of them- were taller than him. He was _fifteen! _Half the first years were his height or gods sake!

He got many stares from the students. By now they had all heard of the _midget_ _professor_ Dumbledore had hired, so naturally he was at the end of many pointing fingers. Even after everyone had settled down at their tables some of them were snickering at him. His face grew red with indignation. Dumbledore, who noticed none of this, stood to address the students.

"Ah, welcome, welcome back to another year of learning and growing. Before we begin Sorting the new first years into their Houses, I would like to introduce some new faces at the teacher's table." He gestured to Umbridge. "First, I would like to introduce our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge." The 'Frog' stood and made as if to start speaking, but the Headmaster quickly went on. "I would also like to introduce the professors of our newest coarse, Alchemy, here at Hogwarts." He waved a hand at Ed. "First, Head of the Alchemy Staff, Professor Edward Elric."

Ed stood and surveyed the hall. Everyone stared at him with faces ranging from amusement to outright laughter. He tried to hold his anger as best he could.

"And his staff, Professor Daniel Mason. Mason will be teaching the first, second, third, and fourth years, while Edward teaches the older students. Now for those of you who were taking Divination, you have already been given a seat in one of the classes. Those who wish to learn may fill any other seats that are available. Now! May the Sorting begin!"

* * *

"So that's Professor Elric." Hermoine said, leaning over to Harry.

"Yeah." Harry replied. "They said he was short, but my god! Oww!"

"Don't be rude!" Hermoine hissed.

"Would you two quit arguing." Ron said from the other side of Harry. "I've not got to see a Sorting yet, other than my own."

They stopped talking and watched the rest of the Sorting.

After the Sorting was finished and everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood to talk once again.

"It is a rare honor to have the privilege to add to the ranks of the older students. This year we get to welcome two fine young people to the fifth year class."

Everyone stared at Dumbledore with curious eyes. The side door near the teacher's table opened and in walked a young woman with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"May I introduce Winry Rockbell. She is from the land called Amestris, where Alchemy is very common. Sadly, our other new student, Alphonse Elric, could not be here tonight, but he will be with you in class tomorrow. I also would like to say that both have been Sorted and will be joining Gryffindor House."

With a deafening roar form the other students, Winry joined her fellow Gryffindors at their table. Only Harry noticed Ed leap to his feet and call out to Dumbledore. Harry watched as Ed reluctantly sat back down and glowered about the room.

* * *

Ed hardly ate in his haste to leave the Great Hall. With a few choice words with Dumbledore asking where Al was, he was out and racing towards the Transfiguration classroom.

He barely stopped at the closed door of the room. With a mighty heave of his right arm he nearly burst the door off its hinges. He looked about the room, quickly resting his eyes its sole inhabitant. His heart stopped with shock at the sight that greeted him.

"Al?" was all he could choke out.

Before him stood a flesh and blood fourteen-year-old Alphonse, complete with school robes and tears, which were running down his face.

"Hi brother." Al said sheepishly.

Ed took a tentative step into the room. "H-how?"

"Professor Dumbledore thought a massive suit of armor might hinder my education. Him and Professor McGonagall showed me this spell that gave me the appearance of my real self." He pulled out his wand and tapped his head, instantly reverting back to a suit of armor. "It's not real though. I still feel like metal to me, but everyone else will feel real arms and legs."

Ed had finally pulled himself together to walk up to his younger brother. "But it looked so… real."

"It's only an illusion, but everyone will think I'm real." Al hung his head.

By now Ed had tears streaming down his face. He ran up to Al and wrapped his arms around him. "You don't need some damned spell to tell me your real Al." he cried into Al chest.

"Brother." Al wrapped his massive arms around Ed's back and cried with his brother.

* * *

Al soon put his disguise back on and he and Ed found their way back to the Great Hall, where they found everyone had already left for their respective rooms. They turned around and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. They were stopped however, when they reached the portrait hole.

"Oh, damn!" Ed exclaimed. "I forgot the password.

"It's okay." Al smiled. "I remem-"

"Excuse me." Someone said from behind them. They turned to see a tall young lad with black hair walking up to them. "Do you remember the password?"

"Ah… Yes, we do!" Ed cried happily, earning him a look from Al.

"Oh! Your our new Alchemy teacher, Professor Elric." The boy said. "Sorry for bothering you s-sir. I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Pleased to meet you Neville." Ed replied. "This is my younger brother, Al"

"Nice to meet you." Al extended his hand. Neville took his hand. "I remember the password. It's sour gumdrops."

The door swung open and Ed and Neville walked in. Al stayed outside so he would not surprise Winry in front of anyone. Ed immediately spotted Winry with a group of her fellow Gryffindors. The other students still up spotted him walking over to her.

A girl with curly brown hair stood up to greet him. "Professor Elric, sir."

"Hi." Ed greeted back. "Can I steel Miss Rockbell for a few moments?"

The girl looked over at Winry with a yell-if-you-need-help look as she got up to follow Ed to follow him out. When they were outside the portrait hole, she rounded on him.

"Okay Ed, where's Al?"

"In the room down the hall." Ed stated calmly. He had the beginnings of a smile on his face.

"What's going on?" Winry asked, now suspicious.

"You'll see."

It took quite a bit of time for Winry to calm down enough to return to the common room. Ed, for soom reason or another, got jealous every time Winry hugged Al. _Strange, I never get jealous of Al and Winry._

Winry still had tears in her eyes when they went back into the common room and saw that the same group of students she had left were still up.

"Winry, Professor." The same girl said. This time they all stood up. They stared at Ed with a look of quiet suspiciousness.

Ed smiled his biggest I'm-just-an-innocent-kid smile and turned to Al. "Well bro, I've gotta get back down to rest of the staff. We're supposed to go over tomorrow _one _more time"

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Al waved goodnight.

"Bye."


End file.
